Why I Hate You
by Airise
Summary: She hates him. Enough said. But he didn't share the same sentiment as her. As expected. Rated T just in case. Own nothing but OC.


Orihara Izaya. The man was known for his twisted mind, despicable personality and the rumored leader of the colourless gang, The Dollars. And if there's one word to describe her feeling for that particular man, it would be hatred.

"_So, what did he do this time?" _The urban legend headless rider typed the sentence on her cell before showing it to one of her friend, Katagiri Kira.

"Nothing really." Kira took one last slurped from her milk before throwing the carton into the nearby trash bin. "He threw me into Shizuo just to get away from the fight unscathed."

"_That's really despicable." _

"Yep. Although it's not the same reason, I totally understand why Shizuo wants to beat the hell out of him." Kira clenched her fist, her anger took the best of her again. "I feel the same way too."

"_Are you gonna be alright? I've got delivery to do now." _

Kira nodded. "Just go. I could pick a fight with some thugs and beat the hell out of them in case I need to cool down."

"_Okay. Be careful." _Celty started her bike's engine, before disappearing from Kira's sight, off to her delivery job.

"Oh well. Maybe I should go eat at Simon's." Kira walked off, heading to Russian Sushi to fill in her growling stomach.

* * *

The girl was so busy digging into Simon's weird toppings of sushi that she didn't realize she had company. A company that she didn't ask for.

"If you eat like that, you won't have any boyfriend in ten years!"

Without any warning, three empty plates flew towards the jet-black twenty-three-years-old man. The targeted man would only let out an amuse chuckle as a response.

"I take back my words. Maybe in another 100 years you would be-"

His words were cut by a dart piercing the seats a millimeter beside him. "Tch. I missed."

"You're mean, Kira-chan~"

"Said the guy who threw me as a bait to run away." Kira got up, payed her bill and walked out of the restaurant. Things usually got out of hand whenever this guy got involved. Oh wait. It's always got out of hand whenever The Dollars involved.

Orihara laughed. Her warnings about not to see him in her five-feet radius didn't stop him from following her. Kira knew about how ignorant and fearless the man is. She knew about how telling him don't(s) means the vice versa.

"Ne~ Kira-chan." Orihara cooed. "I have good news for you. Do you want to know?"

Kira ignored him and kept on walking a pace faster. Certainly, that didn't stop Orihara from trailing her and delivered the news anyways.

"I've found him. Your stalker."

Kira stopped. She turned to meet Orihara's eyes. "First, I don't understand why would you go that far to find the stalker when I think you're one of them. Second, how's that a good news to me?"

Orihara closed in their distance. "Because, Kira-chan." He leaned in to whisper in her right ear. "I disposed him off."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "You what?"

"Ah~ Are you being kind again for the likes of him?" Orihara smiled. "You are really weird."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" More darts came flying towards his direction after Kira jumped backwards to make some distance between them. But unfortunately, some hit the thugs that were hanging there.

"Oi Missy. Look what you've done!"

Kira sighed. _'Really? At this time?' _"I'm sorry. I was about to get him instead of you." The second she pointed to Orihara, he was already gone.

"Who are you pointed at? The ghost?" The group was laughing at her, thinking she was delusional. Kira, on the other hand, was already boiling with anger.

_'That sly fox...!' _"I'm sorry. I don't have anything against you. But, I think I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!"

* * *

Kira took a deep breath as she was walking on the main street. Ikebukuro never dies, even if it's night time. In fact, it's livelier than it is during the day. Maybe that's why, The Dollars and many underworld group mostly were founded here.

"Yo, Kira-chan~"

Kira turned to meet the voice's owner. "Kida." Her eyes travelled to the boy beside him. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Ryugamine Mikado." Kida introduced them. "And this is Katagiri Kira. The other one you shouldn't mess with." Kida whispered the last part to his friend, but apparently Kira heard it.

"I heard that!"

Kida just rubbed his head and laughed while apologizing. "So, where are you from?" Kida noticed her outfits were clean but quite messed up. And knowing Kira...

"Just letting some stress out, thanks to you-know-who." Kira straighten her shirt. _'Tch. This guy has sharp eyes.' _"Ryugamine, right? Can I just call you Mikado?"

Ryugamine just nodded. "Well, we'll be going now, Kira-chan~" Kida cut the awkward silence between the two. "Bye bye~"

They soon parted ways, not noticing a pair of mischievous eyes were watching them.

* * *

Kira was taking a shower after a hard, long day. Satisfied, she turned off the water tap, before wrapping herself in towel. Another towel was on her head, used to rinse her chestnut hair.

"You look friendly."

"Honestly, are you out of habit, showing yourself too much in just half a day?" Kira's voice was exasperated. Because of his fight with Shizuo, Orihara hardly showed himself in his presence or anywhere because the city could get thrashed with just the two of them on the go.

"That's so mean. After all the trouble I took just to come here." Orihara started his dramatic whine. "And I just want to spend the day with you~"

Kira changed into geometric pajamas dress. After blowing her hair dry, she sat on her bed, looking at the man across the room. "You can't be expecting me to believe that."

Orihara chuckled. "I don't. But it's worth a try."

"Tch. Just spit it out already. What do you want?"

"Hm..." Orihara's smile grew wider. "You."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Are you planning to have someone kidnap me and Celty rescued me just like what you did to – what's her name again – ah! Kamichika Rio, right?" Her words were cynical and Orihara knew it all too well.

"Nope. That took too much work and right now, I'd rather just use my own power for it." His lips crashed onto hers. Kira might never know what's on his mind, but she's pretty sure at the moment they kissed, he was enjoying himself.

Yep. She knew it. She really hated the guy. His twisted mind, his despicable personality and his way of getting whatever he wants.


End file.
